


Spin the Bottle

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy gets dragged along to a party by Bellamy, and they end up playing a game of spin the bottle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> It's official I am murphamy trash but it's so great

            Murphy had been dragged to yet another high school party upon request of Bellamy. Monty was hosting the party. Octavia was good friends with him, and Bellamy didn’t want her to go alone, but he didn’t want to be alone there either, so now Murphy was stuck sitting in a chair, playing some game on his phone to pass the time for now. He figured since it was only nine, it was too early to start drinking, but he had eyed a few cans of beer when he opened the fridge earlier to get a bottle of water to drink. _Well, I’ll definitely be drinking later tonight._ Though he had placed his black leather jacket on the chair earlier, he pulled it back on, realizing that it was actually fairly cold in Monty’s house. He took another small sip of water when Bellamy tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced up with a smirk on his face.

            “Yes, your highness?”

            “Oh, shut it Murphy,” Bellamy retorted, “Just wondering if you wanted to join the game of spin the bottle that’s about to start. Obviously you don’t have to, but I figured it’s probably better than just playing a game on your phone all night.” Murphy shrugged, put his phone in his back pocket, and stood up to go join the somewhat small circle that had started a game of spin the bottle. Well, more like spin the bottle of ketchup, but the point was still the same. Murphy counted twelve people, but he really only knew Bellamy, Octavia, and Clarke, and the rest of the people he had mainly just seen passing them in the halls in school. He decided to sit closer to Bellamy, knowing he would feel even more uncomfortable around anybody else. The game in general made him feel awkward, but Murphy couldn’t deny that he really wanted to kiss Bellamy, so he decided to just go along with it.

Octavia spun the bottle first, and luckily it ended up landing on Clarke. Murphy looked at Bellamy and laughed to himself when he saw the glare he was giving to his younger sister. Clarke noticed this and gave Octavia a quick kiss on the cheek before spinning the bottle herself. This continued for a few minutes before the bottle finally landed on Bellamy. Some girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail had landed on him ( _I think her name is Raven,_ Murphy thought), and Murphy swore he saw Bellamy frown for a second before leaning in to give her a quick kiss. The girl blushed slightly and smiled as Bellamy spun the bottle. _Please let it land on me,_ Murphy hoped. He had a crush on Bellamy for a while now, and despite really wanting to tell him, he was afraid that if did, their friendship would be over. He didn’t have that many friends, so he really couldn’t take losing yet another one. _Well, I mean Bellamy did invite me to a few parties recently, and he’s been looking at me a lot more lately. Oh please, those are totally things friends do, right? And whenever he sees me he throws his arm around my shoulders. Still, I mean friends do that, don’t they?_ His train of thought was stopped when he realized the bottle had landed on him. _Well, here goes nothing, I guess._

“You don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to,” Murphy told him, trying to conceal both the fear and excitement he was currently feeling.

“Who says I don’t want to?” Bellamy whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. He pulled Murphy by his shirt collar and kissed him hard. Hearing a few people hollering in the background caused them both to laugh and pull away within seconds.

“I think I’m going to go get something to drink,” Murphy said, dismissing himself from the game with a small smile on his face. Bellamy stood up to follow him, but not before Octavia gave him a quick wink. He rolled his eyes as he walked up behind Murphy and wrapped his arms around his waist. Murphy immediately flinched and took a deep breath, calming down when he realized it was Bellamy.

“Don’t do that! You scared me,” Murphy said. Bellamy muttered a quick “sorry” and pulled away from him.

“It’s okay. I just really don’t like people sneaking up on me. I don’t even know why but it just bothers me, you know?”

“I can’t say I do know, but if it bothers you then I won’t do it. Simple as that,” Bellamy replied. Murphy smiled at Bellamy with a look in his eyes that was one of pure bliss, and he finally felt accepted for once in his life.

“You know, I kind of just want to kiss you right now,” He admitted. Bellamy blushed within seconds, and Murphy pulled him in for the second kiss of that night. His eyelids fluttered shut as his lips pressed against Bellamy’s, which tasted as sweet as the chocolate he ate earlier that night. Murphy wrapped one arm around Bellamy’s waist while the other was messing with his hair. Bellamy let out a small moan when Murphy bit his lip, causing Murphy to smirk. He purposely pulled away for a few seconds so he could pin Bellamy up against the wall before continuing the kiss, not even caring if anybody saw them at this point. He gently bit the skin of Bellamy’s neck, pleased when he heard quiet moans escaping from him. Murphy pressed one last kiss on his lips before they ended up getting caught by Monty.

“Get a room!” He yelled while opening the fridge. He grabbed a can of orange soda, and gulped it down quickly.

“I, uh, sorry you had to see that,” Bellamy apologized. Monty waved them away and told them they were fine.

“Well, maybe we should get a room,” Murphy replied with a wink and a raise of his eyebrows. This sent them both into laughter as they walked back into the basement, where everybody was still gathered around in a circle.

“Hey, O’, I think I’m going to go. I’m sure somebody here can drive you back, but if not, call me, okay?”

“I will, don’t worry,” She replied. Bellamy took that as his signal to leave, and walked back to his car with Murphy at his side.

“Well, I’m glad you ended up dragging me along to this party after all,” Murphy commented. They drove back to Bellamy’s house, knowing that the rest of the night would be one they wouldn’t forget.


End file.
